Never Again
by readingfreak101
Summary: Troy and Sharpay broke for a reason that only the two of them know. When Sharpay sings a song about everything that happened or what she thinks is going to happen, what will Troy do? Will Gabriella figure out what she was singing about? TROYELLA! TWOSHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is just another two shot that I came up with. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own HSM or the song.

* * *

**

Troy and Gabriella sat in the audience waiting for the show to start again, they were having an intermission. They were at the talent show that not many people came to or participated in. None of their friends came with them, but Troy and Gabriella came every year to get a few laughs and maybe some entertainment.

"So tell me why you broke up with her," Gabriella asked Troy. He had just broken up with Sharpay. "You always seemed so happy," she added.

"Really Gabi? I wasn't happy, I was only doing it because I offered to give her some chocolate after her last break up and she took that as a will you go out with me," he said and groaned remembering that day.

"Yeah well, you have to find a girl, why do you keep messing this up," she asked. They both laughed a little.

"And what about you, you aren't in a relationship either," he pointed out. She struggled to come up with a response.

"And now the wonderful talented Sharpay Evans!" Ms. Darbus announced in the cheeriest voice that they had heard all night. Sharpay came up to the stage and held onto the microphone.

The music started and everyone could tell this was going to be a totally different song from what she usually sang.

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words  
_

The third line wasn't true and everyone knew it but no one was going to say anything after the show. Troy knew she was talking to him or singing to him. He looked over at Gabriella whose eyebrows had risen.

His eyes traveled down to her right hand where a cheap ring that he had gotten from Claire's was on her pointer finger.

_Troy knocked on the door of the Montez's house and waited for someone to answer the door. It was around six in the morning and he knew that Gabriella's mom would have gone into work for an hour before coming back and celebrating her daughters birthday with her._

_Gabriella opened the door in her pj's. "What are you doing here at this damn hour," she asked tiredly. She only cussed when she was angry or irritated, like now._

"_Happy Birthday!" Troy yelled trying to loosen her up. He held out a Claire's bag with the cheap ring. She grabbed it and let him in._

"_Again what are you doing here at this hour," she asked starting the coffee pot. He smiled at her appearance. He hair was in a loose ponytail with a tank top and shorts on._

"_Open your present," he said. She sat down with a mug of coffee and looked inside the bag, pulling out the ring. She cut the things keeping it in place and slipped it on her finger._

"_It fits, now answer my question," she said._

"_I wanted to be the first to wish you a Happy Birthday, it's your sixteenth," he said. She nodded and walked back up the stiars falling back into her bed._

_Later that day Troy got her out of the house and brought her back to a surprise party with everyone there. She got her car that day._

Gabriella never took the ring off now, unless she was getting in water or sleeping but that was it.

_I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK _

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again

Troy knew that she wouldn't read the letter that he left in the mailbox, she probably burned it once she saw who it was from. But she was wrong about one thing.

It doesn't hurt to see her face everywhere, plus it wasn't anywhere in the school except her dressing room and Ms. Darbus' room but that was it.

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone _

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

Hopefully Gabriella would know by the end of tonight. Gabriella was still looking at the stage shocked at what Sharpay was singing.

'Does this mean that Troy broke up with her for some other girl,' Gabriella thought to herself. She looked over to Troy was looked off in another world but didn't do anything about it.

'I don't think I'll ever be done with her,' Troy thought listening to the lyrics. 'No, I'm sire I won't be done with her for a long time and she won't be a trophy wife. And how would she know what was in the letter if she didn't read it, maybe she heard me talking to Chad.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again _

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never 

Troy remembered the break up very well, it was where half of her thins were crushed because she couldn't find anything of his in her frilly pink room.

"_Sharpay, can we talk," troy asked walking into her room. She got off her bed and kissing him. He noticed her dog cowering in the corner of her room._

"_Of course hon, we really do need to talk about something serious." She paused. "What are we going to wear to senior prom!" They were only juniors. Troy winced at his girlfriends comment._

"_Well, that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about exactly. I don't think that we should worry about the prom just yet," he said trying to ease into it._

"_Why, not? I mean it is getting closer and closer and if we want to look good and be the homecoming king and queen then we are going to have to work," she said._

"_Well, I was thinking and I don't really think we should see each other anymore," he said. She yelled at the top of her lungs._

"_What's burning," Ryan yelled running in from the room next door._

"_I just broke up with your sister," Troy screamed in his ear. He shook his head. Troy yelled it even louder. Ryan nodded his head and walked out tossing Troy some earplugs._

"_I can't believe you Troy Bolton!" She yelled._

"_Sharpay," he yelled. She stopped yelling for a moment, "It's not that I don't like you, I just like someone else more and I don't think it's fair to you," he said calmly. She automatically realized who he was talking about and started screaming again._

"_I hate you. You are aweful!" She yelled picking up one of her shoes and throwing it at his head. She didn't have very good aim so it hit the wall behind him. _

"_Sharpay just calm down," Troy said._

"_Don't' tell me to calm down," she yelled and started throwing anything she could find. Troy ran for his life out of the house that he vowed never to enter again unless he knew it was safe and his life wasn't in danger, which would probably be never._

_Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never _

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will

Never again 

"Wow," Gabriella said at the end of the song. They both stood and clapped.

"I know," Troy said. They looked at each other not knowing what to say.

* * *

**The second chapter is going to be pretty short but it will be up soon. Also, not many people are reviewing to my other two on going stories, so if you want those next updates and you read the chapters and didn't review, I suggest going back and reviewing.**

**Amanda!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry, I told some of you that I would update this last night but I totally lost track of time after my famil and I got back from dinner. And then yesterday, I wasn't able to update becasue my story Smoothies was taken down. Again, I'm really sorry about the wait. Here's the next chapter, thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own HSM or the song, just the plot.

* * *

**

"You know what that was about?" Gabriella asked. He was about to protest. "Come on Troy I think everyone knew she was singing to you. Now who's this girl you like?" She asked elbowing him. He looked up stage and saw Sharpay grabbing Zeke's arm and kissing him full on the lips.

"No," he said.

"Looks like she got over you pretty fsat," Gabriella said looking up at the two. He nodded. "Now tell me the truth," she said. He sat back down in his chair.

"I don't know what to say, I went to her houe and told her that I thought we should see each other anymore and she started screaming. She figured out who I liked more and started throwing things."

"Who is she," Gabriella asked. "Is she someone I know," she asked. He nodded. "Blonde hair?" He shook his head. "Dumb?" He shook his head again. "Why won't you just tell me," she asked in a whinny voice.

"Because I don't just like this girl. I think I love her," he whispered. She was shocked and didn't say anything for another five minutes.

'He loves her' It kept playing through her head. Why did that comment bother her so much? Maybe it was just because she didn't want to lose him. Yeah that's it, she thought.

"Just tell me mabe I could help you," she said still trying to think of reasons why she was so bothered by his comment.

"I'll tell you what, if you can guess her then you'll know. You can ask me question but they can't be names." She thought this over and nodded.

"I know they're not blonde or dumb. Can play basketball?"

"Kind of," he answered thinking back to that day in the gym where she made the free throw, she had only gotten better since then.

Gabriella thought this over before asking another question, "Is she on the decathlon team?" He nodded. There were six girls on the team and three of them are single. "Is she dating anyone," Gabriella asked.

"No, no. If she was I would feel ten times worse," Troy said. She smiled, he was always so caring. "she is single," he added.

'That leaves Sarah and Kelly,' She thought. One of them had red hair and the other had black. "Does she have red hair," she asked. She would know with this question. He shook his head. "Kelly!" She yelled. Everyone was already gone y now, no one noticed the two teens sitting in their seats.

"What? No, I don't like Kelly, one of the guys on the team likes her," he said. She got this really confused look on her face before realizing. He let his head fall as he blushed.

"Me," she said softly. He nodded. She fell back in her chair, him doing the same. "Wow," she said for the second time that night.

"Yeah, look if you don't feel the same way, I understand.," he said. She thought this over. When she didn't say anything he took it as a no and started walking out.

'Is this why I was always kind of happy when he broke up with those girls?' she thought. Gabriella looked at her right hand and then remembered the first line of the song. She was talking about her and Troy. 'I love Troy,' she thought before running after him.

He was halfway to his car before he realized that she was calling him. "Is everything okay," he asked.

"Everything great because I just realized something. When ever you broke up with a girl I was always weirdly happy but I didn't know. When you told me that you loved the girl I was crushed but I didn't know why, until now. I love you too," she said and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as her's snaked into his hair. They broke apart and stared at each other's eyes. "You think you're going to break up again," Gabriella asked. He chuckled.

"Never Again," he whisper and kissed her smiling face.

* * *

**What'd you think? Was it horrible? Good? Great? Please tell me what you think.**

**Amanda!**


End file.
